


In Case of Apocalypse, Save the Dogs

by Drewbear



Category: Gone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drewbear/pseuds/Drewbear
Summary: Jojo good boy. Jojo wait for human.drabble fic for the Gone podcast by Sunny Moraine
Kudos: 2





	In Case of Apocalypse, Save the Dogs

Jojo good boy. Wait for human.

Jojo hungry. Human bring food? Where human?

It dark. Human no come. Where human?

noiseNoiseNOISE _ **NOISE!**_

JOJO HOWL AT NOISE!

* * *

Human gone long time.

Jojo hungry, not-hungry, hungry.

Many bad noise. Many many.

Where human?

Jojo bad boy?

* * *

NEW HUMAN! HAPPY HAPPY!

New human open door! Jojo bark jump lick lick lick!

Human take Jojo outside! Other dogs! Sniff play!

Human bring Jojo new home! Human give food!

Jojo love new human!

noiseNoiseNOISE _ **NOISE!**_

Where new human?! Jojo back old home!

Jojo howl!

* * *

New human get Jojo every day. Happy Jojo!

New human always get good boy Jojo!

Good boy Jojo always with new human!

noiseNoiseNOISE _ **NOISE!**_


End file.
